Creamy Goodness
by RawrRoni
Summary: Sonny is having a craving for Hot Chocolate. What happens when THE CDC gets in the way? Story better than summary! T cause imma Teen! R


**Hellur people! I am sooo happy. I wrote what I thought was my crappiest story yet, and someone said it was the best FF they have seen in a while! Y'all are so nice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. I do own all idea's to this story!****Special thanks to: UndesirablyClumsy4u, PaCmAn FeVeR, DannySamLover20, and an Anonymous reviewer who goes by Lou92**

**Thanks for commenting on my story Mysterious S. You brightened Mah Day!**

**

* * *

****Sonny POV**

_Hot Chocolateeeeeeeeee_

Shut Up!

_Hot Chocolateeeeeeeeee_

I said Shut Up!

_Hot Chocolateeeeeeeeee_

Don't make me slap you!

_You can't slap me. I'm your freaking conscience! I am the invisible stalker of your mind! Piss me off and one part of your body will suddenly lose all feeling!_

Ugggghhhh!

Gosh, I wanted Hot Chocolate so bad! With whipped cream and everything, like tiny marshmellows! Yumm. While thinking of creamy goodness and walking down the hall I -

_Owww! What the freak is happening down there!_

"Watch where you're going Munroe!" Said, only the greatest jerk of our century. Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

"Couldn't you at least help me up Chad? Or would that ruin the fake personality you have?" I said while getting up.

"That's just not how it works Munroe."

"Well then you need a reality check and some alcohol for the pain once you figure out what a horrible jerkface you have been to everyone at this studio, More so to me." With that, I humphed to the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria was like a deserted island. There wasn't even a mouse in there. I wonder if the lunch lady will mind if I make my own "_Hot Chocolateeeeeeeeee"_. I walker over to the pantry and and took out the mix and then to the fridge for whipped cream. Before I could get a sip my drink from the heavens someone, who shall not be named, walked in.

"We didn't finish our fight earlier Munroe."

"So, what do you care." Gosh, I had an attitude today.

"I don't, but we need to finish."

"I am not giving you your way. We are not continuing to fight. You will have to wait for tomorrow, Pooper."

"I'm not waiting till tomorrow, Munroe. I want to do this. Now." He started to stride towards me. I ran around the cafeteria and hid behind the counter that held my drink that was topped with fluffy goodness.

"Boo!" He said from behind me. I screamed and got a face full of whipped cream.

"No! You, you, you jerkface!" He was laughing so hard he looked like he might explode! Now it was time to try something new. I wiped the whipped cream off my face and put it in my mouth. He started to stare. I walked toward him and pushed him against the wall.

"Was it really that funny?" I whispered in his ear.

"N-n-no." He stuttered. I guess it's working.

"Good." I whispered again. I was an inch from his lips. I got closer and he closed his eyes. Then I poured hot chocolate on his head and ran. (A/N Didn't see that coming did you!)

"Thanks for losing the fight Cooper!" I said as I ran.

* * *

"_Sonny Munroe to Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room please." _The intercom said.

I walked to Chad's dressing room, afraid of the result. I knocked and the door just opened. I went to sit on the couch, but once I sat, someone pushed me to lay down.

"Did you think you could win that easily Munroe."

"Nope, but you showed me I could Cooper." I said with a smirk. He lay on top of me and whispered in my ear.

"I hope you know me Munroe. If you don't then you wont know the end result of this." He put his forehead onto mine and then kissed me. I never thought a kiss could have this much power. Sparks were flying. He pulled back for air and I sat up, making him release his grasp.

"Wow Munroe." And I pulled him in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his head and wove my fingers into his hair. He pulled me closer and put his arms around my waist.

"I love you Sonny." He whispered and I smirked into the kiss. I pulled back and hugged him.

"I have always loved you Chad." He smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Sonny?"

"Yupp?" I said, popping the "P".

"You make delicious Hot Chocolate."

**

* * *

****Did you like it? I got the idea because this weekend I am at my dads house and he always makes us Hot Chocolate. Well this morning, a Saturday morning I might add, he woke us up at 6AM and I could barely open my eyes. My dad handed the drink to me and I basically dumped my head into a face full of whipped cream. **

**Please review. It make my world go round!**

**~Roni ;DDDD**


End file.
